I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to transmission techniques for a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a Node B may serve many user equipments (UEs) located throughout the coverage area of the Node B. These UEs may observe different channel conditions (e.g., different fading, multipath, and interference effects) and may achieve different signal-to-noise-and-interference ratios (SINRs). Furthermore, a given UE may observe frequency selective fading and may achieve different SINRs across the system bandwidth. It may be desirable to transmit data to the UEs such that good performance can be achieved for these UEs.